


Rough Relationships

by duuuuuuuuude



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duuuuuuuuude/pseuds/duuuuuuuuude
Summary: One shot based on Ali's comment about how during the world cup relationships are really hard to maintain.





	Rough Relationships

Ali and Ashlyn hadn’t talked in 3 days. Their relationship had been on the rocks for months before that. While they normally prided themselves on having a very solid relationship rooted in excellent communication and respect, training for the world cup tests pretty much every relationship, whether it be romantic, familial, or a friendship. While they anticipated hardship and certainly had dealt with difficult training schedules before, the couple hadn’t anticipated they would have any serious problems. 

When the roster came out, they were both so excited. Obviously it was an incredible feeling to be chosen to go to such an important tournament to represent your country, but that feeling was doubled when the love of your life was also chosen for such an incredible honor. Especially for Ashlyn, it was a huge deal. 

Flashback-------------

Ali handed Ashlyn the phone with tears in her eyes. She was just told that she would be going to the world cup and she was thrilled. Jill asked her to pass the phone to Ashlyn so she could speak to her. While Ashlyn spoke to Jill, Ali paced their apartment. Up and down the one hallway. Around the tiny kitchen. Through the living room. “She needs this,” Ali thought to herself. “If she doesn’t get this, it will crush her.” 

“Al.” Ali was broken out of her thoughts by Ashlyn’s soft voice. She looked up to see her crying, unable to identify the emotion tied to the tears. She held her breath and waited for Ashlyn to say something.

“I did it. I fucking did it.”

Ali leapt over the couch and tackled her with a hug so big that she knocked both of them onto the floor. They ended up laying there for the better part of an hour holding each other and crying.

\--------------------

 

The recent fight was pretty much all Ali’s fault and she would admit it, for the most part. Except Ashlyn was being a tad emotional, so. Anyways, what ended up happening is a few nights before the final, Ashlyn asked Ali to go to dinner. They had the night off and both missed spending time together. Between the training schedule and not being able to room together in the different hotels, the past 6 months had been tough. Ali knew Ashlyn only had the best intentions when she asked her to go out, but it had turned into a fight regardless.

“Babe, you know I would looove to go to dinner with you, but I can’t tonight. I need to be 100% focused. The final is in 4 days and then after that we can spend all the time in the world together. I need to sleep and focus on the game and training right now. I’m really sorry, but dinner is going to have to wait,” Ali tried to explain.

“Oh, so you’re saying you need to focus but I don’t?” Ashlyn questioned with a pang of hurt in her voice.

“What? No! I’m just telling you what I think is best for me and—“

“And what?!” Ashlyn cut her off, “you don’t think I need to be focused because I’m not going to play? Because I’m not good enough to be in the starting 11 and you are?!”

Ali’s eyes shot open. Shit. She really did not mean it that way, but she truly did not think going to dinner was a good idea. She knew they would have a good time, and then they would get back and she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off of Ashlyn all dressed up and looking gorgeous. One thing would lead to another and they would end up having sex, which was the last thing Ali needed to be doing, in her opinion. Ashlyn thought sex loosened you up and calmed your nerves before big games. Ali thought it wasted energy and focused your mind elsewhere. It was a debate they had been having for years.

“Ashlyn. Baby, you know I don’t think that. I think you are incredible. I think you could be starting. I think you maybe even should be starting. I respect you so much and all I’m trying to say is that you and I prepare for games differently. You distract me because I love you so much. If I let myself think about you, I won’t be able to stop. Please, please do not take this the wrong way,” Ali said.

“Whatever. I’m going to go hang out with Pinoe. See ya.” Ashlyn said as she stormed out of Ali’s room.

“Fuuuuuuck.”

\---------------------------

That led them to where they were now. Ali had texted Ashlyn later that night, “Just know that I respect you and love you so much. I’m sorry.” Ashlyn only responded, “I love you.” Ali was very unsure how to take that. She was guessing that Ashlyn was still very pissed, but wanted her to know that she loved her. She was taking that as a good sign. At least she hadn’t straight up not responded. 

Ali assumed that the next day would be better. She was wrong. Ashlyn ignored her at breakfast. During training she only said anything to her if she was yelling at her on the field. Ali really wanted to fix it, but this was also exactly what she didn’t want happening. She was constantly thinking about Ashlyn and their relationship, and not focusing on soccer. God, she should’ve just gone to dinner.

The next few days was more of the same. Ashlyn icing Ali out. Ali not wanting to make a huge deal out of it. That led them to the night before the final. Ali sat on her hotel bed texting her brother. They were discussing the game and Ali finally felt like she was focused. She heard a knock at her door and assumed Heather had forgotten her key. She opened the door to find Ashlyn standing there looking a way Ali hadn’t seen for a while. She had a small smile on her face, but her eyes were sad. She looked like a child who needed her mother to comfort her. Ali cocked her head a little in question.

“Ash, what’s going on?” She asked.

Ashlyn didn’t answer. Instead she pulled her into a tight hug. They stood there in an embrace for a couple minutes. Finally, Ashlyn whispered in her ear, “I love you so much, Alex. Good luck tomorrow. You can do it, I know you can.” She placed a delicate kiss to Ali’s cheek and then walked away.

Ordinarily Ali probably would’ve thought that was weird, but she realized that in this moment, that was exactly what she needed. She knew that was Ashlyn forgiving her, but that she was still hurt. They would have to figure that out later, but for now at least Ali knew they were fine and she could sleep peacefully the night before the biggest day of her career. 

\---------------------------

After the final whistle, Ali fell to her knees. The culmination of all her efforts had come together and they had done it. They won. Ashlyn searched for Ali and couldn’t find her. She hugged a couple of her teammates and then finally saw Ali standing in a crowd crying. She ran over to her and grabbed her face in both hands.

“You did it baby” she said with such adoration in her eyes.

“No Ash, we did it.” Ali replied.

Ashlyn flashed a huge smile and brought her into a hug. She was never letting go. Normally they were very careful about being too touchy in public, but it seemed that they both felt the same way in this situation. They didn’t fucking care. Ashlyn hugged Ali from behind and they had their arms draped around each other for most of the celebration on the field. 

When Ashlyn kissed a shirtless, champagne covered Ali in the locker room, they were bombarded with cat calls and whistles. 

Ali broke the kiss. “Okay, shut the fuck up!” she yelled as she brought her lips back to Ashlyn’s.

“I love you,” Ashlyn whispered on her lips.

“I love you so much,” Ali replied.


End file.
